1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device by means of which a collecting rope can be cleaned of oil or other similar material. The invention relates in particular to an apparatus for cleaning a collecting rope having a bristle-like surface with grooves running in the longitudinal direction of the rope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known several methods and systems for collecting oil spilled on water. One practicable method is to cause the oil on the water surface to be adsorbed to a rope which is moved reciprocatingly, and then to remove the oil from the rope. U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,439 presents a system for collecting oil or other similar material from the surface of water. In this known system the oil is removed from the collecting rope by means of wipers. These wipers consist of two trough-like parts which can be caused to approach each other in such a way that they adapt substantially tightly to the surface of the collecting rope and wipe the oil off it. Nevertheless, these wipers are not in all respects satisfactory. This is due to the fact that it is necessary to avoid excessive pressure in order not to damage the rope, but when less pressure is used the oil-removing capacity of the wipers decreases.